Bonus: You'll fall madly in love
by Celia Caine
Summary: Un Noël très spécial chez les Nott


**Je sais que ça fait très (très très) longtemps que je n'ai rien posté mais je n'arrivais plus vraiment à écrire de fanfics et je manquais vraiment de temps. ** **tu as implanté l'idée d'une suite dans ma tête mais je ne voyais pas vraiment où quand ni comment. Et puis, il y a trois quatre jours, cette idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête... et voilà le résultat ! J'espère que la suite plaira à tous ceux qui ont aimé **You'll fall madly in love **!**

...

-On a tout ? C'est bon ? T'es sûr ? Tu as pu fermer le coffre ? Ok, parfait. Parfait parfait. Génial. Formidable. Oh et tu as fermé la porte d'entrée ? À double tour hein ? Oui ? T'es sûr ? Je vais peut-être aller vérifier quand même juste au cas où...

Une bouche posée sur la sienne interrompit net Hermione Granger en pleine tirade de stress pré-départ. Elle mit bien quelques secondes à se laisser aller.

-Hermione Jean Granger, tout est prêt depuis dix bonnes minutes. Si tu voulais bien te décider à monter dans la voiture avant d'aller vérifier pour la troisième fois si la chaudière est bien en hors-gel.

Il vit le doute s'installer dans le regard de la brune environ vingt-sept centièmes de secondes après avoir terminé sa phrase.

-Non. Hermione, non. Ça suffit. Monte dans cette voiture.

Pourtant une minute plus tard, la jeune femme était retournée dans la maison. Appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, son bonnet bien enfoncé sur ses oreilles, Théodore attendit patiemment qu'elle refasse surface, tourne deux fois la clé dans la serrure, fasse jouer la poignée pour être _sûre_ qu'on ne puisse pas entrer puis descende les marches deux à deux au risque de s'ouvrir le crâne.

-Ok, c'est bon, annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Tout est prêt. On peut y aller. Parés au décollage.

Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

-Hermione. Regarde-moi.

Elle obtempéra et il enchaîna :

-Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui. C'est évident, c'est toi qui as raison. Je me dis juste... Enfin je ne sais pas, si jamais ils ne me trouvent pas assez... ou peut-être trop...

-Trop stressée ? compléta innocemment le blond, récoltant un regard noir. Écoute Mione, ça va aller d'accord ? Tu es parfaite. Mes parents ne sont pas des tueurs en série. On va ressortir vivants de ce week-end. Ok ?

-Ok, marmonna-t-elle

-Super. Tiens.

Il lui tendit les clés de voiture. Elle les considéra quelques secondes comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce d'insecte entièrement nouvelle puis secoua la tête pour décliner, une pointe de regret dans le regard.

-Non, conduis, toi. Je n'ai pas envie de nous envoyer dans le fossé. Je suis... un peu nerveuse, compléta-t-elle, ravalant un « stressée » qui aurait fait dire à Théo « Non ?! Ça ne se voit pas du tout ! »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

-Tu es au courant que ça signifie que c'est moi qui choisis la playlist, pas vrai ?

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel (mais elle souriait).

-Je n'y crois pas ! Harry t'a contaminé avec sa règle du « le conducteur décide de tout » !

-Du tout Granger, du tout. J'essaie juste de nous épargner ta sélection musicale des plus douteuses.

-Comment... oses-tu ! protesta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de sac à main sur son bras

Le blond se protégea en riant.

-Rappelle-moi qui a monté le son sur une chanson de Mariah Carey ?

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, grogna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse

-Ah oui ? Et Carly Rae Jepsen ? Et _99 Luftballons _? renchérit-il (massacrant la langue allemande sans une once de remords) en levant de nouveau le bras pour se protéger d'un coup de sac à main

-Monte dans cette voiture ! ordonna la brune en souriant. Et interdiction de toucher à la radio.

-C'est noté, affirma-t-il en ouvrant sa portière

Au moment où elle s'asseyait à son tour, il ajouta innocemment :

-Du coup rien ne m'empêche de tout simplement couper le son ?

OOO

Théo coupa le moteur et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Il s'étira pendant une bonne minute puis, intrigué de ne pas entendre les commentaires d'Hermione, il se tourna vers elle. Un sourire attendri lui vint aussitôt aux lèvres. La jeune femme s'était endormie contre la vitre, la tête appuyée contre son coude replié et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il la secoua doucement par l'épaule et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-On est arrivés, indiqua-t-il

Elle papillonna des paupières avant de promener son regard tout autour d'elle.

-C'est... très joli, affirma-t-elle dans un grand bâillement

Elle surprit son reflet dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans une description de tous les points positifs du lieu et se figea aussitôt.

-Non... Non non non non _non _!

Elle frotta sa joue, paniquée, sans parvenir à faire disparaître la marque de la manche de son pull. Elle émit un gémissement dépité et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

-Mais si ! Regarde, démonstration !

Théo se pencha pour détacher sa ceinture puis fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir sa portière, sans qu'elle ait bougé d'un pouce. Haussant les épaules, il la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir de la voiture.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé

-Je ne bougerai pas, annonça la brune en secouant la tête, ses mains dissimulant son sourire

-Ah oui ? Pas grave, je te porte jusqu'à la porte. Aucun problème.

Il se dirigea vers le porche de la maison sans la relâcher. Au bout de trois pas, la jeune femme craqua :

-Repose-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, riant aux éclats. Repose-moi tout de suite Théo, tu ne vas pas me porter jusqu'à la p...

De nouveau, le jeune homme l'interrompit d'un baiser. Baiser lui-même interrompu par la voix tonitruante d'Harry :

-ILS SONT ARRIVÉÉÉÉÉS !

Théo eut à peine le temps de reposer la brune au sol que son meilleur ami se jetait sur elle pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

-HERMIONE ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Il ne fait pas trop froid ? Vous allez voir la maison est super sympa et Blaise vous a gardé une chambre géniale, avec une vue magnifique. Théodore est-ce que tu l'as laissée choisir la musique pendant le trajet ? Parce que je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est _pas_ une bonne idée et d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que Blaise avait amené un CD pour vous le prêter je n'ai absolument _aucune_ idée de l'endroit où on l'a mis. Tiens au fait je parie qu'elle t'a_ aussi_ fait le coup de vérifier six fois et demi si la porte d'entrée était fermée ! Enfin, on ne la changera pas n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs laisse-moi te regarder un peu...

Harry avait débité toute sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle ni même attendre de réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration et recula en tenant Hermione à bout de bras.

-Tu as fait une petite sieste dans la voiture peut-être ? Non parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as une marque sur la joue...

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire tourner la tête alors qu'elle rougissait

-Quel tact Potter, soupira Théo

La porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise, qui descendit les marches au petit trot et vint libérer Hermione de son petit ami.

-Entrez, entrez, avant qu'Harry ne reparte dans une tirade de questions interminables. Et d'ailleurs on peut savoir pourquoi tu étudiais Hermione comme ça ?

-Parce que... commença Harry

-Pour rien, le coupa la brune. Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

-Trois quarts d'heure. À peu près. Mais les parents de Théo viennent de partir faire une course, ils ont oublié je ne sais quoi...

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi... commença le blond

-Tu connais ton père : tu lui donnes une liste de courses, il te ramène tout _sauf_ ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Ta mère a bien failli assassiner Dray parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire.

-Ah, Malef... Drago est déjà arrivé ? demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement dépitée

-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a permis de lui faire un long sermon d'un quart d'heure pour qu'il se tienne bien avec toi.

La jeune femme esquissa une moue dubitative mais se laissa guider jusqu'au salon où Drago était justement en pleine conversation téléphonique :

-Mais bien sûr que non !... Quoi ?... De quoi est-ce que tu... Un cheveu roux sur ma chemise ? Mais tu es complètement... Non je n'allais pas dire tarée... Bien sûr que non, je t'assure, j'allais dire... Euh... Observatrice. Voilà. Et je ne sais pas d'où sort ce cheveu, Miranda, je t'assure... Non, je ne te mens pas... Je n'ai encore jamais couché avec une rousse je ne vais pas commencer maintenant !... Mais...

Il décolla son portable de son oreille pour constater, vaguement surpris.

-Elle a raccroché.

Il haussa les épaules, rempocha son portable et se retourna pour faire face au petit groupe qui l'observait dans un silence médusé.

-Ah tiens, vous êtes arrivés, observa-t-il (et Hermione se demanda brièvement comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de ce fait vu la façon dont Harry les avait accueillis). Bonne route ?

-Fatigante, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules, juste à côté d'elle

Drago ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire « En compagnie de Granger ça n'a rien d'étonnant » (Hermione pouvait presque prédire ses répliques, depuis le temps). Blaise dut lui faire un regard noir parce qu'il resta un moment bouche ouverte avant d'embrayer :

-Et donc, Granger ! Ça faisait longtemps.

-Quelques années oui, acquiesça-t-elle

-Enfin, je suis content de voir que notre petit rat de bibliothèque de Théodore a fini par lever le nez de ses bouquins pour trouver euh...

-Chaussure à son pied ? intervint Harry avec enthousiasme

-Oui euh... pourquoi pas. J'allais dire une souris de bibliothèque mais bon.

Dans le dos d'Hermione, Blaise tapa dans ses mains :

-Boooon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie en ta compagnie Dray...

-Comment serait-ce même _possible _? sourit ce dernier (et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hausser les yeux au ciel)

-... mais maintenant il faudrait peut-être que Théo et Hermione s'installent !

-Ah oui, dans la chambre dont tu m'as _littéralement_ viré à coups de pieds ? Très belle vue, vous verrez, il y a... commença le blond avant d'être coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Excusez-moi... Allô ? Olga ! Non, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais... _Da_, je t'écoute... Mmh mmh... Mmh mmh...

Il esquissa une grimace d'excuse à l'intention du petit groupe et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour poursuivre une conversation entrecoupée de mots en russe (quand avait-il pris le temps de retenir quelques mots quand il n'avait fait que chahuter et insulter leur professeur en classe, Hermione ne le savait pas mais elle aurait été curieuse de l'apprendre).

-Bien. Suivez-moi, lança Blaise. C'est par ici.

OOO

Hermione déposa son dernier pull tout en haut de la pile et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir. Sortant un bras de sous la couette, Théo tâtonna jusqu'à sentir son pull et tira sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le coussin dans lequel il avait plongé sa tête

-Rien. Rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il émit un grognement puis redressa la tête pour la regarder, plissant légèrement les yeux sans ses lunettes.

-Et moi je suis le Père Noël, rétorqua-t-il, arrachant un gloussement à la brune. Allez, dis-moi.

-Je suis nerveuse Théo. C'est tout. J'ai peur que tes parents ne m'apprécient pas.

-Mais pourquoiiii ? gémit-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans le coussin. À chaque fois que j'ai parlé de toi, ma mère s'est répandue en éloges pendant dix bonnes minutes et mon père a braillé en arrière-plan « Quand est-ce que tu nous l'amènes ? ».

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle en nichant son visage au creux du cou du blond. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être nerveuse.

-Est-ce que tu serais plus détendue si Harry avait ramené Uexküll, Krill et compagnie ?

Hermione éclata de rire à la mention du groupe de crevettes auquel son meilleur ami avait décidé de donner des noms, l'été où elle avait rencontré Théo.

-Peut-être bien. Tu veux aller les repêcher ?

Il haussa des épaules, doucement pour ne pas lui tordre le cou.

-Je suis certain que Potter les a gardées dans un aquarium et qu'il les emmène se promener tous les jours.

Hermione laissa de nouveau échapper un léger rire, son souffle chatouillant le cou du jeune homme. Sans préavis, ce dernier posa les mains sur ses hanches et l'installa à califourchon sur lui.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas une crevette mais je peux toujours essayer de te détendre moi aussi, offrit-il

La brune renversa la tête en arrière pour rire et parvint à articuler :

-Dans n'importe quel contexte, cette phrase pourrait gagner la palme du ridicule.

-Ou du mignon, contra-t-il, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres

Elle se pencha vers lui et admit :

-Ou du mignon.

Il franchit l'espace séparant leurs bouches, glissant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre en bas de son dos. Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou, le serrant doucement contre lui. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils se séparèrent en sursaut. Dans l'encadrement, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années les dévisageait avec un sourire amusé. Les joues d'Hermione s'embrasèrent et elle se releva alors que la tête d'une femme qui était de toute évidence la mère de Théo apparaissait par-dessus l'épaule de son mari.

-Ah oui, ils sont bien arrivés, constata-t-elle

OOO

-Bernard ! Bon sang ne me dis pas que tu as déjà commencé à manger !

-Pas du tout je... je vérifiais juste que...

-Ah, ne commence pas à inventer des excuses ! Va plutôt aider Blaise et Harry à finir de décorer le sapin, tu vois bien qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas ! Où est passé Drago d'ailleurs ?

-Dehors, répondit Blaise depuis la salon (avant de se plier en deux pour tousser, ayant avalé des aiguilles de sapin)

-Hermione ma chérie, tu veux bien aller le chercher ? demanda Daisy Nott en se tournant vers la brune

Cette dernière se figea, un des toasts qu'elle disposait sur un plateau dans les mains. Elle adressa un regard paniqué à Théo, qui s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et proposa :

-Euh, je peux y aller à sa place Maman si tu veux, je...

-Chéri, voyons, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher le vin à la cave et... et d'ailleurs Hermione est notre invitée, pourquoi est-elle en cuisine ? Je ne t'ai donc rien appris de l'hospitalité ?

-Mais c'est elle qui a insisté !

-Je vais aller chercher Drago, soupira Hermione. Et ensuite je reviendrai vous aider.

Elle enfila sa doudoune dans l'entrée et sortit dans le froid pour trouver Drago sur le porche, soufflant des ronds de fumée tout en écoutant distraitement une énième interlocutrice.

-_Sí, sí_ Isabela... Mais... Ah ?... D'accord, le 16 alors. _Te veo_.

Il raccrocha et renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel bleu azur. Hermione toussota et il se retourna brutalement, manquant de déraper sur les marches du perron, qui commençaient à geler.

-Granger ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

-La mère de Théo voudrait que tu rentres. Je crois qu'elle veut que tu aides Blaise et Harry à faire le sapin.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

-N'apprendra-t-elle donc jamais ? Moi et les boules de Noël, ça fait neuf trois quarts. Je me contenterais de dire à Potter où les mettre.

Il remonta les marches d'un pas vif. Apparemment, le froid ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde puisqu'il ne portait qu'une simple chemise bleue et un pantalon élégant.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise de ce remerciement. Mais quand elle se retourna, il avait déjà disparu. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour trouver Harry empêtré dans une guirlande dorée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Drago le filmait tandis que Blaise essayait de le démêler tout en répétant :

-Comment, mais comment _diable_ as-tu fait ton compte ?

Hermione les contourna en souriant et rejoignit la cuisine juste au moment où Théo disait à sa mère :

-Hors de question, bon sang Maman, on dirait Potter !

Daisy adressa un sourire chaleureux à Hermione.

-Je suis sûre que tu seras d'accord avec moi, ma chérie ! Il faut absolument que Théo nous chante quelque chose pour Noël, tu ne crois pas ? Mon ourson tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Noël pour moi tant que tu ne m'as pas joué quelque chose...

-Maman, siffla Théo, les oreilles écarlates

Hermione vint passer les bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Elle n'a pas tort. J'adore quand tu chantes.

-Tu as ça dans le sang Théo, renchérit sa mère. D'ailleurs il avait demandé une guitare au Père Noël quand il avait trois ans, il ne t'a jamais raconté ça ? Je dois encore avoir la photo, il était tellement content !

La brune sentit les épaules de son petit ami s'affaisser et elle esquissa un petit sourire joueur.

-J'adorerais la voir ! affirma-t-elle. Et ta mère a raison, Théo, il faut absolument que tu chantes.

-Traîtresse, souffla-t-il, déposant malgré tout un baiser sur sa pommette avant de se libérer de son étreinte

Du salon, Harry hurla soudain :

-NOTT, TU VAS CHANTER ?

-Oui, Potter. Si tu t'étrangles avec cette guirlande, je te chanterais même une belle marche funèbre. Je peux aller chercher les bûches maintenant ?

-Je t'accompagne, lança Hermione. Sauf si vous avez besoin d'aide, Mad... Daisy, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard de son hôtesse

-Allez-y mes petits lapins, ne vous en faites pas. Je demanderais à Drago de me donner un coup de main.

Théo, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le hall d'entrée, esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant l'air effaré de son ami.

-Quoi ?... Mais... _Quoi _? Daisy vous savez que je cuisine très mal ! Je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si...

-Tatata, pas d'excuse. Pas besoin d'être un cordon bleu pour me donner un coup de main. Allez, par ici mon poussin.

Hermione étouffa son rire dans son écharpe. Elle ne pensait pas que la manie des surnoms animaliers de Mme Nott toucherait également Drago. Ce dernier rejoignait la cuisine en bougonnant mais enfila le tablier « _I cook as good as I look _» que venait de quitter Théo sans plus faire d'histoire.

-Hermione, tu comptes mettre combien de couches de vêtement ? s'enquit son petit ami

Il l'observait avec un sourire amusé enfiler un pull supplémentaire.

-Autant que j'en aurais besoin pour ne pas mourir de froid, Théo. Allez, en route ! déclara-t-elle en fermant sa doudoune. C'est moi qui conduis, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les clés des mains du blond. Et qui choisis la musique, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il puisse protester

Avec un haussement d'épaules résigné, il la laissa sortir en premier.

OOO

Hermione posa un pied dans la boutique, aussitôt accueillie par un carillon mélodieux puis par le sourire commercial d'une vendeuse aux cheveux roux retenus en chignon.

-Bienvenue chez _Florian Fortarôme_ ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'ils venaient chercher une commande mais Théo la devança :

-On va regarder un moment, je vous remercie.

Elle le suivit devant une vitrine de desserts glacés tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres et décorés avec minutie.

-Je croyais que ta mère avait tout prévu ? chuchota-t-elle par-dessus le bourdonnement des réfrigérateurs. Ou peut-être que c'est ton père qui devait s'en occuper et qu'il a oublié ?

-Voyez-vous ça, sourit-il sans quitter des yeux la figurine bonhomme de neige qui trônait sur une omelette norvégienne monumentale, tu deviens une pro de la famille Nott on dirait.

-Je suis attentive, c'est tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules (mais ses joues rouges trahissaient qu'elle avait été touchée du compliment)

Il la prit par le coude et l'entraîna devant une autre vitrine.

-Ma mère a bien passé la commande mais je me laisse toujours tenter par autre chose.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Donc tu vas... annuler la commande de ta mère pour passer la tienne ?

Cette fois il éclata de rire, sous le regard intrigué de la vendeuse.

-Bien sûr que non, Mione. Elle me déshériterait. Non, je vais simplement rajouter...

Il bifurqua vers une autre vitrine et pointa du doigt en direction d'un bac de glace étiqueté « Cookie ». Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-C'est comestible ça ?

Elle avait dû parler un peu trop fort parce que la rousse lui adressa un regard noir depuis la caisse où elle se tenait figée.

-C'est même délicieux, assura Théo

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vendeuse terminait d'empaqueter une boîte de profiteroles fourrées de glace à la vanille. Elle ajouta le paquet à ce qui se trouvait déjà dans le sac (du coulis de chocolat, la fameuse boîte de glace cookie et les bûches commandées par Mme Nott) avant d'annoncer le prix. Pendant que Théodore réglait, elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle puis baissa la voix pour demander :

-Excusez-moi mais... Drago est dans le coin n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... oui... c'est-à-dire non... c'est-à-dire... Pourquoi ? bafouilla Théo

La vendeuse le considéra d'un air dubitatif puis se pencha vers lui et expliqua :

-On a cou... enfin on se connaît bien et je... je m'inquiète un peu parce qu'il ne répond plus à mes appels. Depuis deux-trois jours en fait. Et... bon, je sais qu'il garde toujours son portable à portée de main donc...

Théo lui rendit un regard vide puis sembla réaliser qu'elle attendait une réponse.

-Oui eh bien je... Je peux peut-être lui... passer un message ? suggéra-t-il

La vendeuse balaya de nouveau le magasin du regard et Hermione dut retenir un sourire. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'un bonhomme de neige jaillisse de la vitrine pour la réprimander de ne pas faire son job ? La rousse finit par griffonner quelques mots sur une carte de visite, les considéra un instant puis rajouta son numéro. Elle glissa la carte dans le sac et adressa un sourire soulagé au blond.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle ajouta le ticket de caisse et tendit le sac à Théo alors qu'un quarantenaire portant le tablier aux couleurs du magasin (rose et mauve) surgissait derrière elle en clamant :

-Tout se passe bien Johanna ?

La jeune femme sursauta, manqua de lâcher le sac avant que Théo l'ait réceptionné et se retourna pour répondre précipitamment :

-Oui, très bien, Monsieur allait partir.

-Et Madame, rétorqua-t-il en désignant Hermione d'un signe du menton, elle compte pour du beurre ?

-Je... non, bien sûr que non je... Elle allait partir également. N'hésitez pas à revenir et merci de votre visite chez _Florian Fortarôme _! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tremblotant à leur intention

Théodore entraîna Hermione à l'extérieur tandis que le patron la reprenait :

-C'est dans _l'autre sens_, Johanna ! « Merci de votre visite chez _Florian Fortarôme_,n'hésitez pas à revenir! ». Bon sang mais _quand_ apprendras-tu ?

Théo et Hermione roulèrent un moment en silence, la jeune femme ayant coupé la radio, lassée de tomber sur des musiques de Noël ou des publicités. Elle finit par demander, avec un regard en coin vers Théo :

-Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais été avec une rousse ?

Le blond secoua la tête en souriant et tira la carte de visite du sac.

-Pauvre fille. Dire qu'il ne la rappellera même pas...

Hermione hésita une seconde et finit par demander :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

Théo soupira et répondit :

-Si jamais il apprend que je te l'ai dit, sache que je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer parce qu'il l'aura déjà fait. Mais... une fille lui a brisé le cœur, il y a longtemps. Alors il a décidé de ne plus jamais donner ce pouvoir à qui que ce soit.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

-J'espère qu'un jour il trouvera quelqu'un qui le fera changer d'avis, dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du blond

-Comme tu m'as fait changer d'avis, compléta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main

OOO

-Hermione, le couteau c'est de quel côté déjà ?

La brune haussa les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête mais son sourire la trahissait.

-À droite, Harry. Tu penses qu'un jour tu t'en souviendras ?

-Jamais ! affirma-t-il fièrement

-Je suis sûr qu'en revanche tu te souviens du nom de chacune de tes crevettes, théorisa Blaise

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de crevettes ? demanda Drago, perdu, s'escrimant avec une bouteille de vin

-Bernard, tu n'as pas oublié d'acheter du champagne en plus du vin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... je... Peut-être bien que... si ?

-Peut-être ? pouffa Théo. Dans quel monde est-ce que c'est une réponse acceptable ?

Hermione sourit en déposant sur la table le plateau de toasts qu'elle préparait un peu plus tôt avec lui. Déjà assis à table, le front ceint d'une magnifique couronne en papier provenant d'un cracker ouvert en avance, Drago bataillait toujours avec sa bouteille de vin.

-Bon sang mais ça devrait quand même pouvoir s'ouvrir sans se luxer une épaule !

Au même moment, son téléphone sonna pour la énième fois de cette soirée, le faisant sursauter. Il manqua de s'ouvrir la main avec le tire-bouchon et marmonna une série de jurons bien sentis.

-Théo, tu pourrais peut-être lui donner un coup de main ? suggéra Hermione

Drago tendit aussitôt bouteille et tire-bouchon à son ami avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de repêcher son portable entre deux coussins du canapé.

-Allô ? Gretchen, _Guten Abend _! _Ja, ja_... Mmh, mmh... Ah oui ?... Non, je comprends... D'accord... _Tchüss !_

Il raccrocha et envoya valser son téléphone sur le canapé avant de taper dans ses mains.

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'on m... Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de Blaise

Mais ce fut Harry qui craqua :

-Bon sang mais _combien _de copines as-tu exactement ? Et dans combien de pays ?

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé au moment précis où Théo débouchait la bouteille de vin.

-Chéplus. Cinq ? Six ? Mais rassure-toi, toutes vivent dans ce beau pays qu'est l'Angleterre. Théo, mon cher ami, vas-tu te décider à me servir du vin oui ou non ? ajouta-t-il en agitant un verre vide sous le nez de ce dernier

-Tututut, on ne commence pas le repas par un verre de vin, mon poussin. Repose-moi ce verre immédiatement, demanda Daisy

Drago obéit en bougonnant.

-Vous êtes tous là ? demanda leur hôtesse en parcourant le salon du regard. Bernard ? Où est-il encore passé ? Bernard ! C'est l'heure des pulls !

-L'heure des quoi ? chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Théo

-L'heure des pulls, répéta ce dernier, un bras passé autour de la taille de la brune. Tradition familiale. Tu verras.

Son père vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Drago, qui mit solennellement son portable hors ligne tandis que Daisy sortait sept boîtes de derrière le sapin.

-Honneur à notre invitée : Hermione, ma chérie, choisis une boîte !

-Ah parce que moi je suis quoi ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire amusé. Le concierge ? Et Blaise et Harry sont des voisins de palier peut-être ?

-Ne fais pas d'histoire mon poussin ! Hermione, viens ma chérie.

Théo la poussa doucement en avant. La jeune femme étudia un moment les boîtes que lui présentait son hôtesse puis opta pour celle dont le papier argenté était orné de petites étoiles dorées. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un très joli pull de Noël rouge, orné de rennes blancs.

-Il est très joli, sourit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

-Enfile-le, dit Théo

Elle retira son propre pull en laine blanc pour passer celui qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Tu es superbe ! affirma Daisy. Drago, mon poussin, puisque tu veux absolument recevoir ton pull, viens par là.

Le blond redressa sa couronne sur sa tête et se leva pour prendre un paquet. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arborait un superbe pull bleu orné d'un sapin Blaise avait hérité du motif ours polaire sur fond gris Harry avait été ravi de son pull blanc duveteux orné d'un adorable pingouin Théo essayait d'enfiler son pull vert décoré d'un bonhomme de neige (en tentant de faire passer sa tête par la manche) son père portait déjà son pull à l'effigie du père Noël et Daisy arborait fièrement l'immense flocon argenté qui se détachait sur le fond noir. Hermione parvint à libérer Théo avant qu'il ne meure étouffé. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa pommette et affirma

-J'adore cette tradition de Noël.

OOO

-Hum hum, votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Harry tapota sa fourchette contre le verre de vin de Drago, qu'il faillit renverser sur la table. Blaise le rattrapa au dernier moment et le blond lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Un peu d'attention, répéta Harry

Il déplia soigneusement le papier contenu dans sa papillote et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-_La joie est en tout il faut savoir l'extraire_.

Il balaya la table du regard et conclut fièrement :

-Confucius ! En conséquence, ajouta-t-il un ton plus haut alors que Drago marmonnait « Tout ça pour ça », en conséquence il est l'heure d'extraire la joie en faisant chanter Boucles Blondes.

Théo redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? Potter, tu...

-Tu as promis, le coupa Harry

-Je n'ai rien promis j'ai juste... dit que je le ferais.

-Ça compte quand même, décréta Harry. Monte chercher ta guitare, Boucles Blondes, et que ça saute !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et monta les marches deux à deux pour récupérer l'instrument dans sa chambre. Harry boxa sauvagement les airs, ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Il renversa la couronne de Drago du coude et ce dernier poussa un profond soupir.

-Potter, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de décaler ta chaise d'environ trois mètres, histoire que je ne risque plus de me faire ouvrir le crâne ou d'être arrosé de vin ?

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Harry entonna d'une voix vibrante :

-_Petit Papa Noël..._

-Oh non... Non non non, Potter, arrête-toi tout de...

-_QUAND TU DESCENDRAS DU CIEL _! continua Harry de toute sa puissance vocale

-Potter je vais finir le travail commencé par cette guirlande un peu plus tôt si tu continues, prévint Drago

-Bonne idée, comme ça Théo pourra lui chanter la marche funèbre qu'il lui a promis ! sourit Hermione

-_Avec tes jouets par milliers, n'oublie pas, mes petits souliers _! poursuivit Harry sans tenir compte de leur intervention

Il écarta largement les bras, dans une posture de chanteur d'opéra et ouvrit la bouche pour entamer le second couplet. Mais de sa main droite, il renversa le verre de vin de Drago sur la table et de la gauche, il envoya voler la couronne de Blaise jusqu'au sommet du sapin.

-Oups !

Il replia ses bras et s'assit sagement, comme si de rien n'était, avant de tapoter distraitement de sa serviette la petite flaque de vin qui menaçait de couler sur les genoux de Drago. Sur ces entrefaites, Théo revint muni de sa guitare et eut un petit sourire amusé face à la situation.

-Je suis prêt ! Tu sais quoi Drago ? J'ai pitié de toi alors tu choisiras la première chanson !

Son ami leva son verre comme pour lui porter un toast, avant de se rappeler qu'il était vide et d'y verser un fond de vin.

-Merci Théo. Toi seul me comprends. Mais j'exige d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé pour t'écouter.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Votre Altesse, sourit le musicien

Harry lâcha sa serviette imbibée de vin, contourna la table en dérapage totalement incontrôlé et atterrit tête la première sur le canapé.

-Prem's, articula-t-il entre deux coussins

Théo secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je t'invite à venir fêter Noël chez moi.

OOO

Hermione observait les doigts de Théo se déplacer sur les cordes, toujours aussi fascinée. Les yeux mi-clos, assis dans un fauteuil avec son verre presque vide à la main, Drago savourait le début du morceau.

-_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell_

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail_

_A smile from a veil_

Daisy regardait son fils avec un sourire ému tandis que Bernard hochait la tête en rythme.

-_How I wish, how I wish you were here_, reprirent-ils en chœur

La chanson à peine finie, Harry applaudissait de toutes ses forces. Théo secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et enchaîna aussitôt avec une autre chanson :

-_It weighs heavier on one's heart_

_I could tell right from the start that sweet ones are hard to come across_

_Well there is more than meets the eye_

_I like yours as red as vine_

_Someone else's gain will be my loss_

Une dizaine de chansons plus tard, il reposa sa guitare.

-Le concert est terminé, annonça-t-il. J'ai besoin d'une pause ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche

Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule alors que Daisy jaillissait de son fauteuil.

-Mais j'y pense, je ne vous ai pas montré cette fameuse photo ! Elle doit être quelque part... par... _là _! dit-elle en tirant triomphalement un album de cuir rouge d'une étagère

Théo laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune avec un soupir désespéré.

-Maman... gémit-il sans grand espoir de la faire changer d'avis

Une seconde plus tard, sa mère posait l'album ouvert à la bonne page sur les genoux d'Hermione. Un petit Théodore aux cheveux presque aussi clairs que ceux de Drago et aux lunettes aussi rondes que celles d'Harry regardait avec un étonnement émerveillé la guitare adaptée à sa taille qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Et regardez, juste avant, c'était son deuxième Noël, regardez comme il était mignon ! Oh et là, son premier Noël, il n'avait qu'une seule dent est-ce qu'il n'était pas adorable ? Ah, son sixième Noël, il avait perdu une dent en jouant au foot avec Blaise deux jours avant (elle adressa un regard sévère au métis, qui dut retenir son fou rire le temps qu'elle rende son attention à l'album) mais c'est aussi cette année-là qu'on lui a offert un chien ! Oh, il l'adorait ! Il l'avait appelé Pikachu, il l'emmenait partout, il a même réussi à le faire entrer en douce à l'école ! Aaaah, son huitième Noël ! Alors là tenez-vous bien...

OOO

Blaise poussa la porte d'entrée et trouva Drago exactement où il pensait le trouver : assis sur les marches de l'entrée, emmitouflé dans l'anorak d'Harry, soufflant des volutes de fumée en direction du ciel.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ?

-Je ne me cache pas, réfuta le blond. Je prends ma pause clope.

-Clope que tu m'avais promis d'arrêter voilà trois semaines, je me trompe ?

Drago haussa boudeusement les épaules.

-J'y arrive pas. C'est pas de ma faute.

-Si c'est ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas commencé à quatorze ans, tu n'en serais pas là. Donne-moi ça.

Le blond lui tendit docilement le mégot consumé aux trois quarts. Blaise l'écrasa fermement sur une marche et déclara :

-Voilà. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et de rejoindre tous le monde.

-Mais j'aime pas Noël ! protesta le blond

-C'est faux, réfuta Blaise. Tu n'aimes pas passer Noël _chez toi_, rectifia-t-il. C'est très différent.

Drago haussa les épaules, faisant tourner son briquet entre ses doigts.

-Ouais mais Noël c'est censé être un moment à passer en famille.

-Non. C'est un moment qu'on passe avec les gens qui nous sont chers. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes petites fesses de ces marches gelées et de retourner à l'intérieur pour ouvrir tes cadeaux avec le sourire. _Verstanden _?

Le blond esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais. Merci.

Il serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras puis se releva en époussetant son pantalon avant de tendre la main à Blaise pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

-C'est pas... la doudoune de Granger ?

-Absolument, répondit Blaise en la resserrant autour de lui. C'est elle qui a le manteau le plus chaud. Mais si tu vends la mèche, je te prive de cadeaux.

-Quelle tragédie, pouffa le blond. Allez viens là, Monsieur Frileux.

OOO

Harry se laissa tomber au milieu des papiers cadeaux déchirés et écarta les bras et les jambes comme pour faire un ange dans la neige.

-C'est le plus beau Noël de tous les temps ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant, attendrie.

-Tout le monde n'a pas fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Harry.

-Moi oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je peux dire que c'est le plus beau Noël de tous les temps. Vas-y, ouvre les tiens. Tu verras, tu diras la même chose que moi.

Théo lui tendit un paquet en souriant.

-J'espère que tu diras la même chose, moi aussi.

La brune déchira soigneusement le papier pour dévoiler...

-Est-ce que c'est... oh mon Dieu, Théo, est-ce que c'est... une édition originale de _La Belle et la Bête _?

La blond hocha la tête.

-Donc... tu aimes ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un large sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tenant le livre de sa main libre.

-Je l'adore. C'est le plus beau Noël de tous les temps ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Tant mieux, sourit le blond

Juste avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il murmura :

-Joyeux Noël Hermione...

...

**Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu ! Pour ce qui est des chansons interprétées par Théo, il s'agit de **Wish you were here** des Pink Floyd et de **Save Yourself** de KALEO. J'espère que les nouveaux personnages vous ont plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment. Fun fact : cette fic était censée être bien, _bien_ plus courte, deux pages grand maximum. Au final, elle est presque aussi longue que **You'll fall madly in love**.**

**Petit point sur une de mes fics qui est toujours en suspens, **Soulmates **: le chapitre est prêt, il faut juste que je prenne le temps de le poster.**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à vous promener dans les univers de mes autres fictions !**

**Et bien sûr, joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde !**


End file.
